


Another Dimension

by talonforge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically it includes everyone, I started this story years ago, Kakashi - Freeform, enjoy, kakashi fanfiction, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonforge/pseuds/talonforge
Summary: The reference to the monument in DC is an actual thing, the KIA stone reminded me of such. I figured it would be something good to add in it, something to compare with the KIA stone that was not in their universe. I didn't have much planned for this chapter, as I needed time for the character's arm to heal before I could introduce training.





	1. The Commencement

I had just finished typing up an e-mail for European Studies that I had planned on sending to a fellow student.  
Sender: Amaya Kaisa, _check._ Recipient: Ava Mizune, _check._

Good to go.

I brushed my dark bangs from my brow so I could see what I was about to press. Luckily, I hadn't clicked yet because the cursor was lingering on 'cancel.' Sighing in relief, I successfully moved the cursor and sent the e-mail. Pondering to myself, I wondered what I should do with myself now that I am on break _._ _I could always go check out the woods down the road, or watch some television._ As much as I love watching TV, I decided against that idea and resolved on glancing around in the woods so that I could actually get out of the house for once. After packing some snacks, I began my adventure down the road.

After I had driven about halfway down the road, tremendously bright headlights blinded me. It flooded my entire line of vision to the point where I didn't know where I was going. I started freaking out inside as I lost complete control of my car and upon the impact of a crash, all of a sudden everything went black.

-


	2. The Awakening

_Darkness. Ample darkness._ That is all that I can see. Every direction, 360 degrees.

_Where am I? What happened to me?_

Within this darkness, almost farther than I could see was a dim light. Curious, I walked towards the mysterious light. Closer and closer it got, getting brighter.

When I arrived at the light, there stood two doors with a sign in between with the word "choose" written in large, black letters. "What am I choosing?" I called out into the darkness, not even expecting an answer. _Click._ Instead of an answer, a single door opened slightly so that a sliver of light was erupting from the edges. I approached the open door, and touched the knob; it warm to the touch. I touched the other; it felt as if my hand had quickly contracted frostbite. It caused me to jump a few inches from it in odd surprise.

_Well, screw that door_. _Which one do I choose? What will happen if I don't choose the right one? Is this some sort of mind game?_

After a prolonged mental game of eenie-meanie in my head, I decide against choosing the door with the cold doorknob, as it lets off a bad vibe. Slowly opening the warmer door, I am greeted with even more light blinding me temporarily before the darkness consumed my vision once again.

-

As if I had been woken up from a deep sleep, I struggled to open my heavy eyelids, but eventually stumbled upon the strength. I felt as if my body was being weighed down by Mjolnir.

"W-Where am I?" it was hard to speak since I felt like my vocal chords were dried out. I was greeted by a large white room and a nurse holding a clipboard.

"You're awake! I better go get the doctor!" she hurried out of the room. I'm in a hospital?

I tried moving, but soon after realized I had made a big mistake. I yelped out in pain as it felt as if my chest was crushed to pieces. _Curses. I remember now, I was in an accident. But how badly am I hurt?_ I noticed several bandages covering my left arm and right knee. Just in time, I heard the door open and a male voice excitedly filled the room.

"Ah! I'm glad you're awake. You were pretty badly hurt when they found you," the doctor explained, "if you don't mind, I'd like to run more tests to make sure nothing else is wrong with you." _They?_

"Alright, but where am I? And who is _they_?" I questioned my unfamiliar surroundings.

"Oh, you're in our village, Konoha. A sensei and his team of genin found you while they were coming back from a mission." _Konoha? Genin? What is this place?_ "What is Konoha?" I asked, thinking that they had made up a name to fool with my brain. The doctor looked at me and began to laugh at my seemingly funny response. "You've probably had too many painkillers, I think you need more rest," the doctor joked, still laughing. _I'm not sure what trick my mind is playing on me, but I wonder what's up._ I began to pinch my side with my uninjured arm, but with some surprise, there was no sudden awakening. _I must be hallucinating for sure then_. _I guess I'll just go along with it for now._

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the doctor raised his eyebrow and watched me with confusion. "Yes, just having a hard time figuring out what happened," I said in a serious tone, not expecting the next answer. "Well, you'll be allowed to leave once we make sure nothing else is wrong with you. I'll be back in a few minutes with the results," he exited the room, leaving the nurse and I. After watching the doctor's departure, she turned to me and asked, "Do you know anyone here in the village?"

_What kind of question is that? I don't live in a village._

"Uh, no, are you guys messing with me?" a subtle tone of concern laced my voice, "I don't live in a village, I live in a city."

_Alright, well, let's say I was in a place called Konoha. How could I get here in the first place? It's impossible!_

After telling her I'm not from a place like this at all and starting small talk, we were interrupted by the opening of the door. The doctor walked in with an unfamiliar masked man with silver hair dressed in a strange outfit. "Well I ran the tests, and you're cleared. I also brought the man that found you, I figured you'd like to meet him," the doctor closed his eyes and smiled as he signaled towards the man. He approached the cot and gave a slight bow and introduced himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." _What an interesting name._ "Amaya Kaisa." "So, you said I'm cleared? What about my possessions?" As if he knew I was going to ask, he pulled a bag out of the bedside table and showed it to me, "This is what was on your person when you were found," he placed it on my bed and signaled Kakashi to wait outside and then for the nurse to help me up. "The bathroom is right that way." After having a hard time balancing on my feet without pain, I struggled to get to the bathroom. Once I was in there, a surprising view met my eyes when I looked into the mirror. _My hair is - white? How did my hair change color?_ After seeing myself in the mirror, I started to think that the impossible had happened. There is no possible nor physical way that my hair could change color that drastically. _Okay, okay. Don't freak out. All is well._ I examined the clothes that were in the bag - a T-Shirt, a blue scarf, the necklace my biological mother left me with, and a pair of leggings. The exact same thing I was wearing right before all of this happened. I cautiously slipped them on once again, trying to be careful not to disturb my arm. It felt a lot more comfortable not wearing a hospital gown. After a second glance in the mirror, I was still taken back from my newly acquired appearance.

I heard a slight knock on the door and a male voice along with it, "Whenever you're ready, we need to go take you to the Hokage." _Hokage? What is a hokage?_ "Just a second," I mumbled, barely audible. After a few last adjustments, I was ready to go. Opening the door, I was greeted by Kakashi, who was reading his book.

_I_ _might as well enjoy what this place has to offer, even if the rest of the others dress oddly_.


	3. Kuroikazuchi no Ishi

Our walk to the "hokage" was a painful one. Kakashi let me put my uninjured arm across his shoulders so he could support my injured knee. Looking around, all of the buildings and scenery were plenty different from where I'm originally from. Finally arriving, I admired the architecture of the circular mansion. While struggling the walk up the many stairs, I nearly slipped, but Kakashi quickly steadied me, "Thanks," I stifled after pain hit me.   
Kakashi knocked on the door and quietly walked in, me behind him. "Hokage-sama," Kakashi respectfully bowed, but I however, stood still, not accustomed to such. Since I felt it would be rude if I did not bow too, I followed Kakashi's example to avoid an awkward social situation. After looking back up, the older man began speaking, "I heard about your situation," he pulled out a scroll and a pen of some sort, "What is your name?"

"Amaya Kaisa."

At the mention of my name, his eyes widened, "Kaisa? But that's..." I gave him a questioning look, not having any idea why my name shocked him so. Looking to my right was Kakashi, who too seemed confused. When he met my gaze, he shrugged his shoulders to signal to me that it was something he was excluded from. "May I ask why you seem surprised to know my last name?" The hokage gave Kakashi a "leave the room, this is a need to know" look.

Once we were alone, the hokage asked me a rather strange question, "Do you know who you are?"

_Do I know who I am? Obviously I know my own consciousness. What kind of question is that?_

_"What kind of question is that?" I was now in more confusion than I was in pain. "Am I supposed to be someone special? I thought my name was lame."_

_The expression on his face showed me that I should know who I am._

_"Amaya Kaisa... I haven't heard that name in 23 years..." he trailed off._ __He's known my name ever since I was born? Something is fishy here._ _ _"Please tell me what I'm supposed to know already."_

_"Well, 23 years ago, the Kaisa clan resided on the outskirts of Kumogakure, a few miles from the Village of the Hidden Cloud..." as he made a few notes on the scroll, I thought to myself,_ __Kumogakure? Village Hidden in the Clouds? Exactly how far away from home am I? This sounds like a TV show._ _

As he continued, I unconsciously pulled my necklace out of my pocket and laced it through my fingers, my fingers familiar to the texture of the string-encased, purple rock. He took notice to the necklace, and asked me if he could examine it. Thinking it was an odd, yet harmless request, I gave it to him. "So this is the Kuroikazuchi no ishi..." he seemed to be captivated by it. _Kuroikazuchi no ishi? Does it have some special meaning or something?_ Seeing my confusion, he quickly tended to it, "This is the Stone of Black Thunder," he reached out to me to give it back, "and I will tell you it's tale."

He stood up and brought a chair to me, "This will take some time." I nodded and sat in the chair.

"The Kaisa clan, as I said previously, resided in Kumogakure, a quite close to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The Kaisa clan, while being the middle class, was well known, but not famous. They were born to have a Lightning chakra nature, and specialized in ninjutsu." _Ninjutsu? Chakra? Chakra is a spiritual energy; I didn't know that it had natures to it..._

"This ninjutsu was composed of black lightning, and they were the only clan to have black lightning in the history of our world. This power was known as a Kekkei Genkai. However, family blood line ninjutsu such as that would put entire clans lives on the line. Everyone wanted to somehow harness their power, and use it for their own good. This always resulted in bloodshed. They killed a group off at a time, but never successfully gaining the power. 23 years ago when you were born, your mother and father gave birth to you in the middle of a war. This war would have determined whether or not the clan would survive or die. Being the only chance at safety they had to get you away, a client of your fathers was a very powerful man that had the ability to transport items or people across dimensions. Your father begged and begged the man, until he agreed to help your parents out. The man said that there was a price to the ninjutsu that the child would have to pay later on in life. Without listening, your father agreed and let the man cast the jutsu. Your mother and father said their goodbyes to you, and while your father was not looking, your mother quickly slipped off the Kuroikazuchi no ishi and placed it with you. The man told your parents to back away as he did the jutsu. As soon as he cast the jutsu, and a bolt of black lightning almost hit you at the last second, but you were gone before it was too late. Instead, it hit the ground and injured the three.

"Nobody knew the dimension that you had been transported to, and they would only wait until the one day the savior of the clan would come back to rebuild the village."

"I-I don't understand. My parents are back in my city, probably worried about me. I don't know anything about some 'clan,' and I don't know what ninjutsu is," I began to feel like everyone was playing some charade. "Ninjutsu are techniques fueled by the use of chakra and allows you to do things you would normally be incapable of doing, in a world without it." _Incapable of doing?_ "Alright, prove it to me."

Almost instantaneously, I saw a small cloud appear and a clone of the old man appeared, standing right next to him saying, "This is Shadow Clone Jutsu. It is a very powerful jutsu, but it is forbidden for that reason. This uses the inner spiritual energy, chakra. Where you were transported to they did not have the ability to channel chakra and use it." _He just made a clone out of nowhere?!_

"So wait, I was transported here after 23 years? This doesn't make sense. Travelling to other dimensions hasn't been accomplished yet. Where I'm from they don't even know if other dimensions exist."

"It is possible here, Amaya," he gave a hearty smile and then called out loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "Kakashi, you can come back in." The masked man opened the door, joining us once again. Again I asked myself, _why is he wearing a mask? Does everyone else in this place pick such an odd accessory?_ "Amaya, would you like Kakashi to know?" the hokage questioned, in which I replied with a simple shrug and a head nod.

After briefing Kakashi a little bit on the situation and leaving select details out, he brought up the topic of living arrangements. He explained that since Kakashi is a qualified member of the society, and a good ninja, I will be living with him until I finish training. The hokage instructed Kakashi to protect me if anyone were to come with the intent to hurt me. He also added that I will be training as a fourth member of Kakashi's team, which the hokage called Team 7, once my injuries heal. Caught up in the middle of all of this, a realization hit me; _What about my old life?_ Seeing as though I won't be able to return back home, I became slightly . I guess I can't help it if I can't get back.

"Kakashi, get her settled in, and tomorrow bring her with you to training so she can watch," with that, the scroll the hokage had been writing on 'poofed' away and me and Kakashi took our leave. "Do you need help again with your knee?" he asked, boredom laced in his voice. I declined the offer and followed him to his house, which was not that far from the building. When we arrived and got inside, it seemed completely different from my house back home. He slipped off his shoes, and I respectfully followed his lead. "This," he said, pointing to a door to the right, "is the bathroom," he pointed straight ahead, "this is the bedroom. I will sleep on the floor; you can take the bed." Flattered at his offer, I insisted he take the bed, because this was his house and it just wouldn't feel right. Again, he insisted right back that I was injured and that it isn't proper to sleep on the floor with injuries. I gave up, and just sat down, not really knowing what to do with myself. He shuffled around the kitchen, my guess was he was trying to find food or something, "Are you hungry? I don't have much but we could always go someplace," he rubbed the back of his head after hitting it on the counter on his way back up. As soon as he asked, my stomach started to growl, feeling like it was eating itself. "I guess so. What places are around?"

"There's a ramen stand down the street, it's one of the best," he offered. I nodded and on we went.

While walking there, I noticed the pain in my knee significantly went down, making it a lot easier to walk. The walk there was a pretty one, the colors in the sky changed as the time passed by. It was getting close to night, as the ends of the sky darkened to a shade of blue-violet. I traced the edges of the clouds with my pupils, ecstatic because of the slow light show emanating from the rest of the sunlight. I was thrown out of my thoughts when Kakashi nudged my arm with his elbow, pointing a few feet ahead of us at the ramen stand. The sign read "Ichiraku Ramen." When we lifted the curtains to sit down, a boy that seemed to be 12 years old and wearing a most orange jumpsuit was stacking up bowls of ramen, siphoning the ramen down his throat. Kakashi greeted him, "Hey Naruto." The boy muffled through the mouthful of ramen that was hanging out of his mouth, "Hhye Koaskhi Senshei." When the boy finished the last bowl, his gaze met mine, he realized I was the girl that they found. "Naruto, Amaya will be a part of our team from now on." I waved slightly and started deciding on what I was going to order. "Tonkotsu ramen," I told the man. Kakashi explained to Naruto a fake story about what 'actually' happened to me.

After finishing the bowl of ramen, I decided that this is now my favorite place to eat at. After telling the ramen man, he said that he hears that a lot. We laughed a little bit, and then Kakashi told me that we should head back so that I can get ready for tomorrow.

We arrived back to his house, I slipped my shoes off, and then sprawled myself onto the bed, careful not to disturb any injuries. After such an energy-draining day, a bed felt nice. However, before I fell asleep I realized that there was no possible way I could wear jeans while sleeping. Apparently Kakashi could read my mind, because he grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and threw them to me, "Thanks." He nodded and left the room to let me change. I slipped them on, and took off the blue scarf I had loosely draped over my shoulders.

After giving him the OK to come back in, he brought himself some blankets to sleep on and with. Except this time, he didn't have the bulky, green vest on or his headband. Instead, he switched out the long sleeve shirt for a sleeveless shirt that seemed to blend into his mask. The shirt also exposed the strange symbol of a tattoo on his left shoulder. The green vest usually made the illusion of making him taller, and the headband normally makes his hair exceptionally tall. When my eyes travelled a little lower on his face, I noticed the scar on the left side of his face that traced down through his eyebrow and his eye, and then continued on under his mask. Figuring it was something I shouldn't ask about right now, I looked elsewhere to prevent an awkward situation. "Make yourself comfortable," he continued, "and if you need me, well, you know where I am."

He turned the lights off, and all aboard the sleeping train we both went.


	4. The Light Inside of Me

"Amaya, wake up," Kakashi gently tapped my arm to wake me up. I jumped slightly to the touch, but woke up quickly. "Hmmmmm?" I yawned. "It's time to get ready and leave to go to the training grounds," Kakashi grabbed his jounin outfit and went into the other room and quickly put it on. I then got out of the bed and I, too, got dressed and was ready to leave. Still, I had to wait for Kakashi to finish whatever _he_ was doing. After nearly 10 minutes, we left the house and made our way to the grounds. Since I didn't know what time we were supposed to be there, I was feeling slightly amok. When we arrived, I noticed that the training ground was just simply a grass field with trees scattered here and there, as well as some dirt parts. When the boy named Naruto came into my line of sight, I also noticed two other kids waiting alongside of him. One was a boy, and the other a girl. The boy had raven wing-like hair and was dressed in dark clothing, and the girl had cherry blossom-colored hair and wore a red dress with white lines on it. When the three saw us, they all had angry looks on their faces.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" Naruto exclaimed. _We're late? Seriously Kakashi? This is what you get when you take your time. This was a great first impression of me._ Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with some stupid excuse probably, "There was a black cat that passed our path, so we had to take the long way." _Really? Is that the best thing you could come up with?_

After they hounded him for being late (which they brought up that it happens often), Kakashi started telling them their plans for today.

"Today, we are going to do the bell exercise again," he pulled out two bells, which at the sight of them made the kids sigh, "you all know the rules, but I will explain them because Amaya is new here.

"I have two bells, which means only one of you will not get one. However, this is a teamwork exercise, so show Amaya that you guys understand the concept of teamwork. Also, come at me with the intent to kill to actually get somewhere."

Nodding in understanding, I decided to take notes mentally as they went so I could learn from them. While the exercise seemed to be effective and easy, the pupils' reactions to the plan for the day told me that it would prove to be difficult. The hokage did indeed mention that Kakashi is an exceptional ninja, or shinobi as he respectfully referred to him as. While he gave the children a head start, he walked over to me and asked if I needed anything. I declined, but still had something I wanted to ask him, "So, I can make things appear out of thin air and throw fireballs at people?" He chuckled at my amateurism, "Well, you can't cast magic, but you can make elemental clones, and use ninjutsu to create a fireball."

"Well how do I do that?" I asked, fascinated by my newfound reality. "Well, first we need to learn two things: did you get your kekkei genkai passed down to you, and what your affinity, or chakra nature, is." Intrigued, I wanted to ask so many more questions, but I know he was currently a busy man. After the time was up for them to ready themselves, he stood in the middle of the field, bells hanging under his green vest. Next, to my surprise, he pulled out a small, orange book and began reading. I called out in his direction, "How are you going to pay attention while you're reading that book?" The only thing he did in response was look my way and smile under his mask. _You do you, man. You do you._

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a fast, dark blur dart back and forth across the field. As it bounced around, more of it appeared. I watched in awe, as it's nearly impossible to be that fast. Then, some silver weapons resembling ninja stars and knives were thrown into Kakashi's direction insanely fast. _There's no way that he can dodge those._ Of course, to prove me wrong, Kakashi catches them in between his fingers, and began to spin them around. Then came out of the trees, about a hundred Naruto(s), who directed their (his?) way to Kakashi. When they got a little bit closer, almost all of them started to form a strange, blue ball in their hand(s) that looked like energy. They started going airborne towards Kakashi, who stood still, reading his book. As the Naruto(s) started piling up on him, I saw a cloud appear, and then disappear, Kakashi nowhere to be seen. _Where did he go? Did he just teleport?_ Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me, and nearly jumped 5 feet into the air. Kakashi was behind me, smiling in amusement. The kids, several yards in front of us, scowled at Kakashi's cheat move. "Come on, give them a chance," I pleaded in the kids' defense. Kakashi just simply looked at me, "They can handle themselves," he then moved someplace else, waiting for someone to strike.

-

After sitting outside watching all of them for an hour longer, Naruto and the other boy were finally able to snatch the bells, along with the girls help. They cheered in victory, and made their way over to me. The girl approached me first to introduce herself, "Hi! I'm Sakura! Finally, I won't be the only girl on the team." I laughed at her remark. The dark-haired boy kept silent, not introducing himself. Oddly enough, I get a cold vibe from that kid. _I better not cross paths with him in the future_. "Alright, you three are dismissed for today, go pick up some D-rank missions." With that, it was just me and him. He stuffed the bells and the book back into his vest pockets and helped me up from the ground. "Now, we're going to the hokage to figure out your affinity, and mainly to see if you obtained your clan's special chakra."

"Ahh, Amaya, it's nice to see you. I believe you are enjoying your stay here so far?" the hokage queried. "Indeed I am. It has a totally different atmosphere than where I am from," I answered, peering out of the window at the buildings in the distance. "Well, maybe you'll have to tell me about it another time," he continued, "Kakashi, are you ready?" Kakashi nodded, taking a small, white piece of paper out of his vest pocket. _Geez, how much stuff can he fit in his pockets?_ "Alright, this might take a few tries. Once I give you this slip of paper, take it between your fingers, and try to channel chakra into it. I will tell you how," he provided an example, "Since it will be your first to do this, don't get frustrated." He took the paper between his fingers, seemed to concentrate for a second, and then the paper all of a sudden wrinkled up, "See, this means that my chakra affinity is Lightning Release," handing me a piece, "Now you try."

I take the paper between my fingers this time. "Alright, close your eyes, and try to feel your chakra move inside of you." I did as he told me, and didn't feel a thing, "I don't feel anything." I tried a little harder, telling myself that I have something flowing through me, other than blood. "Once you think you can feel the chakra, try to make it flow into the paper through your hand, and through to your fingers." Thinking I could feel the chakra, I did as he said. The feeling of chakra flowing through my body was a really strange, but really cool feeling all at the same moment.

As I began to concentrate on the paper harder, my necklace began to feel hot on my neck and it started to glow brightly. The hokage and Kakashi seemed fascinated by the sight, distracting them from what was about to happen to the piece of paper. In that moment, I felt as if the hot feeling from the necklace traveled into me, going through my shoulder, into my arm, into my hand, and then into my fingers, where it made the paper stiffen. Then, after a second of delay, a large, black lightning bolt struck the paper, disintegrating the paper, and causing my chakra to feel like it was boiling.

Thunderstruck, I stood there, dead silent, with a terrified look on my face. Kakashi doubled back slightly, and the hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. "So, would anyone like to tell me what just happened?" I enquired. After picking up his pipe, the hokage informed us, "Well, it seems that you have obtained your family's kekkei genkai after all. However, we must not release this information to any outside sources, because if they find out before you learn to use it, then they might come looking for you." I gulped in fear, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, once your injuries heal, Kakashi will begin to teach you how to focus your chakra, and to control it. However, since it is such a strong chakra, you will never fully harness it. Because of this, be very careful. Kakashi, teach her some simple techniques to use such as a clone jutsu and other release jutsus. After that, we will talk about how she can form her own jutsus using her special affinity," Kakashi nodded in understanding, and asked one last question before we left, "Will she have to undergo academy courses?" The hokage simply told him 'no,' and to just train me himself, and then I'd have to take something called the 'chunin exams' once they both think I am ready.

Since my arm is still slightly hurt, we couldn't begin any sort of training. The reasoning behind this is to prevent any more strain on my body, so letting it heal completely would be best before I hurt myself again. Without anything important to do, we just decided to go back to his house. On the way there, he asked an interesting question, "So, what is the other place like?"

"Where I came from? Well, it has a lot of other places in it. But the place I come from particularly was a big place, huge, skyscraping buildings and lots of people. Large, bright signs on the sides of buildings, advertising the newest fashion trends. Lights everywhere," I looked up towards the sky.

"Definitely different from Konoha," he remarked, in which I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he nodded, "Why do you wear the mask? And why do you wear the headband over your eye?"

"That's two somethings," he joked. "Whatever, but why?"

"I wear the mask for a personal reason, and I wear the headband to cover up my other eye." I face-palmed, "Well, I kind of figured that, but what is so bad about your eye that you have to cover?"

He pulled his headband up, exposing the scar once again, and when he opened the closed eye, I saw that his iris was red and back, with three commas encircling the pupil. It was interesting looking; I had never seen anything like it before.

"I wear the mask for reasons only I need to know," he said in a joking tone, but I knew he was serious. "What is the red and black eye?" I asked, not moving my eyes from his own.

"It's called a sharingan. Only the Uchiha clan can possess them."

"Then why do you have it? Your last name isn't Uchiha."

"An old friend gave it to me many years ago." Someone gave him an eye? How does that even work? Giving up, I changed the subject, "So, is there any place around here where I can get more clothes?" He nodded and we started walking in a different direction, me following slightly behind him. We stopped at the front of a small shop on a corner, where he handed me some foreign-looking currency and told me that I could use all of it, and that he would be standing outside. Thanking him for such a notion, I then went inside and was greeted with clothing more traditional in this world. Wanting to fit in more to avoid standing out, I got a few pairs of pants similar to Kakashi's, several t-shirts with graphics on them, and lastly I found a pair of sandal-like shoes similar to his, except they went up to the bottom of my knees. I paid for them, and decided I should change into one of the outfits. I grabbed the black pair of pants, along with a red, short-sleeved t-shirt and decided it would have to do for now.

I came out of the store to see Kakashi speaking with a strange-looking guy. What stood out the most about the guy was his overly large eyebrows, and his oddly shiny bowl cut hair. When he noticed me come out of the store and towards Kakashi, he automatically stopped talking to Kakashi and nearly ran to me, "Well, hello beautiful, youthful lady," it was almost as if stars began replacing his eyes when he looked at me. I tried to get away in disgust and I hid behind Kakashi, who then said, "Guy, this is my new pupil. Her name is Amaya. Amaya, this is my friend Might Guy, but he goes by Guy." I waved slightly, not wanting that guy to come near me anymore. "What's wrong Amaya?" Kakashi falsely (and amusingly) inquired, knowing I felt uncomfortable. Getting closer to Kakashi's (visible) ear, I quietly tried to explain to him that I don't like encountering people like that and he nodded and shooed the (Guy) away.

-

We (finally) arrived at Kakashi's place of residence, and when we got inside, Kakashi unzipped his green vest, putting it on a nearby table. He then sat down and pulled out his book. While he decided to read, I put my new purchases away neatly, thinking to myself about what the next day will have in store for both me and him.


	5. The Fallen and the Standing

I awoke before Kakashi did, and today was also a free day for the both of us. That meant I didn't have to worry about being late for anything. While there was silence in the room, I reflected on myself. _So, I'm originally from this place and the only reason why I was taken someplace else was to avoid death? Did my 'parents' die during the War or did they survive? I guess I'll have to answer these questions as my life goes on here. Because I came back here, will my life turn out how it should? What will my future be like?_ Unfortunately, I had more questions than I had answers. I looked over the side of the bed to see Kakashi still sound asleep a few feet away. He had a stern look on his face even though he was sleeping. _I wonder what he's like. The past few days I've been here, I don't really know anything about him and I sleep in his house. Watch and learn I guess._

Feeling slightly hungry, I quietly got up, being sure not to disturb his sleep, and made my way into the kitchen. There was a small note hanging on the fridge that said, "Picked up some ramen for you while you were asleep, it's in the fridge." I got happy inside and excitedly heated up my wonderful breakfast. After I was finished eating, I decided I needed to take shower. I grabbed some clothes from the room and went into the bathroom. Of course, it being someone else's house, I had no clue how to turn the shower on. I fumbled with the handles a few times, and for a few minutes before I got it to a suitable temperature. Being shampoo-less and soap-less I decided I didn't care anymore and just used what was there. After I got out, I dried off and finished freshening up. I couldn't find anything to do in the house, so I left Kakashi a note that said, "Going out on a walk, I'll try not to get lost." With my hands in pockets, I walked around a section of the village. All of the people around me definitely were distinguished from those back in the city. They didn't wear shirts with name brands on them, or jeans for that matter. Nike didn't exist, Starbucks wasn't a place. I guess it feels kind of unpolluted here without all of the modern styles and technology a part of everything. I noticed they did have televisions though, because I passed by a goods store. Whenever a person passed me they would greet me with a simple 'hello' and it would be quick. Definitely a classier place than the city. There were food stalls lining the streets, along with jewelry stalls, and antiques. This place had everything. I passed the academy building, the hokage building, and also a field that had a strange, black statue in the front of it. It caught my eye so I went up to examine it. The placard in front of it read something like 'KIA,' meaning killed in action. I read some of the names, of course they were unfamiliar to me. Sadly, there were many names on the statue. The longer I stood at the statue, the more and more it reminded me of one of the fallen soldier monuments in Washington D.C. In D.C., there was a large area that had a small trail. The small trail was lined with flowers and other decorative pieces, and had life-sized stone-chiseled statues of soldiers, along with their names on them. The statue in this place made me think about how similar the battles in here must be to the battles where I'm from.

I was about to turn back from the field when I laid eyes on Kakashi, on his way towards my direction. I wasn't sure if he was looking for me, or if he was coming to the statue. When he was within earshot, I asked him, "Did you come looking for me?" He shook his head no, but went onto explain why he was really here. He told me that a friend of his's name was engraved on it, and that every day he comes to 'visit' him. I stood alongside him while he locked an intense gaze onto a single name: Obito Uchiha. _Wait, didn't he mention something about his friend giving him that eye called a sharingan? And his friend happens to be an Uchiha?_ Knowing how it all made sense and I put the pieces together, one mystery out of two had been solved. I paid my condolences with Kakashi, knowing all too well how it feels to lose a friend.

After we paid our respects to the fallen, we walked along the streets in the village, not going into a particular direction.

"Hey, Kakashi," he looked up from his book, "can you teach me more about chakra?"

"What would you like to know?"

"The basics, how to use it, things of that nature," I replied. He slid his book into his vest pocket and led me to the training grounds. Upon our arrival, I noticed that this one was slightly different from the one we were at last time. It had plenty more trees and significantly less dead grass. "Well, to start out with, chakra is life energy, but you already knew that. However, what you are ill-informed of, if you oust all of your chakra, you will die as a result. Your chakra circulates your body in coils, from chakra-producing organs. This is known as the Chakra Pathway System and it is similar to our circulatory system that circulates blood throughout your body. Everyone produces a different kind of chakra, even in a different color, unique to themselves. Of course, to avoid death you must learn how to control the amount of chakra that you use and reserve some for safe keeping. There are several ways to practice control. For example, if you can properly learn how to concentrate chakra into your feet, you can walk vertically up a tree, or you can walk on top of water." I listened intently to his explanation, many questions popping into my mind.

"I can walk up a tree?" he nodded. He approached a tree, his walking speed increasing as he got closer. I then noticed a faint blue glow surrounding both his feet, and before my eyes I watched him as he climbed up the tree without difficulty, and then watched him as he stood up-side down on (under?) a branch. I watched in total awe since this was nowhere near possible in my mind. "Since this does not require any arm work, the least I can do is teach you this exercise as a first step in concentrating your chakra." _Wasn't that against the hokage's wishes? Oh well, what do we (I) have to lose?_

He handed me a leaf, and afterwards promptly explained, "Now, place the leaf on your forehead. Using your forehead as a focal point, I want you to try and concentrate chakra into that area, much like the paper test." Reflecting back on yesterday, it caused me to cringe at the thought of that occurring once more.

"Will a huge bolt of lightning strike me?" I asked, my tone in the middle of seriousness and humor. Kakashi merely shrugged and fetched his book out of his vest pocket.

The leaf exercise gave the impression of being simple, but for someone like me that has never even heard of the concept of ninjutsu, it proved to be a very difficult task. I felt as if the veins in my forehead were bulging out. I started telling myself to clear my head and to make myself feel as if chakra were flowing through me. After a few attempts at clearing my head and envisioning the flow of chakra, I felt a slightly warm feeling go throughout my body, and it made its way to my forehead, pushing the leaf up. "So, did I pass?" I picked up the leaf from the ground. "That exercise yes, but keep practicing until you think you are successful at it," he motioned towards my feet, "the next exercise we will complete after your mastery of this one will be the tree exercise that I demonstrated earlier." _This whole chakra thing already wears me out just thinking about it._ Calling it a day, we made our way to his house, making a pit stop at Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch. When I lifted the curtain up and sat down, I noticed that it was only me, Kakashi, and the two workers. Snickering quietly to myself, I began thinking, _maybe I can see what's under his mask._ Noticing the smirk on my face as he was about to pull his mask down to eat, he quickly drew his attention elsewhere, causing me to as well. "Kakashi-sensei! Amaya-san!" I heard Naruto enter the stall. By the time I looked back at Kakashi, the ramen in his bowl was already gone. _Curses. Maybe next time. Damn it, Naruto._ "Something wrong, Amaya?" Kakashi asked, without concern, knowing I was waiting. "U-Uhh n-no, nope. Everything's dandy," I stuttered, causing both of them to look at me weirdly. I turned my attention to my steaming bowl of ramen, stuffing my face until content. For the rest of the day, I just practiced my chakra concentration until I fell asleep on the floor in the process.

The next morning, to my surprise, I woke up in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the monument in DC is an actual thing, the KIA stone reminded me of such. I figured it would be something good to add in it, something to compare with the KIA stone that was not in their universe. I didn't have much planned for this chapter, as I needed time for the character's arm to heal before I could introduce training.


	6. The Black Belt

I awoke the next day in the bed, confused as to how I got there. Kakashi was walking amid the room, straightening up the blankets he used, not noticing I was awake. "I don't remember coming to bed," I spoke in the silence. "Ah, you fell asleep on the floor so I carried you and put you onto the bed," he didn't turn around. Blood started to rise into my cheeks, causing my face to turn to a light pink shade. _He carried me onto the bed? That was nice of him, but he doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that._

"Ah, thanks," I said as I grabbed my outfit for today. Before exiting the room, I decided to ask Kakashi, "Hey, can you train me a little bit today?"

"Sure."

Once we left and were on our way to train, Kakashi started explaining to me the basics of handsigns. He showed me how to sign the ram, snake, and tiger signs, and then what happens when you do those. Another one of him appeared, and then disappeared upon Kakashi's demand. I thought to myself about how cool it would be to make a small army of myself, but at the same time it sounded frightening.

When we arrived at the training grounds and met with the kids, Kakashi instructed them to work on their taijutsu by sparring with one another. He turned to me to give me my instructions for the day next. He told me that I need to work on mastering my handsigns and memorizing them. He was going to have me practice the handsigns for the clone jutsu first, and then he will teach me how to actually summon a clone from it.

 _Alright. Ram. Snake. Tiger. I got this._ The hard part about handsigns was trying to get my fingers in the correct positions. The second hardest part was doing it at a good pace. The longest it took me to do all three in a sequence was about ten seconds, excluding the times I messed up the sequence. Occasionally Kakashi would glance up from his book to make sure the kids and I were doing well.

He watched me progress from taking 10 seconds to a mere 3 seconds without error. After doing it for a lengthy amount of time, I approached Kakashi to ask what was next, since I felt like I had a grasp on it already, "Kakashi, can I learn how to actually summon one now?" Without putting his book down and looking up, he casted the summoning jutsu and another copy of him appeared. The clone then spoke, "While doing the hand signs, try closing your eyes and imagine your chakra working. Next, imagine an image of your current self, and mentally apply that to your chakra flow. Lastly, install that image into it, and open your eyes and you should find that you created a clone." I nodded in understanding.

I initiated a steady stance, my feet a few inches apart, and I then became focused. I did the handsigns, one by one, first starting out with a few mistakes. After a few (almost) errorless tries, I did the best I could.

_Ram._

_Snake_.

_Tiger._

During the signing, I did as he instructed. I conjured an image in my mind of my current self and associated it to my chakra flow. I concentrated slightly harder, also starting to feel a slightly warm feeling erupting from the heart of my necklace. I prevented myself from getting distracted as this, but the longer I concentrated for, the hotter the necklace would become and the brighter it would glow. Again, I kept my mind on the task at hand. After I felt as if I had done it, I still did not open my eyes, but I heard a small 'poof' noise. My necklace became cold once again, dimming gradually until it darkened fully. Eyes unmoving and closed, I heard Kakashi's voice tell me, "You almost got it. Your timing was long, and the clone isn't complete. However, it was good for a first try." Opening my eyes, I was greeted by an incomplete clone that had no face and different clothing than my own. While it wasn't what I expected it to be, I was still proud to accomplish such. It poofed away after a minute of standing there lifelessly.

"Now, until you can form a proper clone, practice it over again," he continued, "and if you wish for it to stay for a prolonged period of time, you must learn how to distribute and divide chakra. However, this is another lesson for another day."

_Ram._

_Snake._

_Tiger_.

Over and over again.

I must've counted around a dozen attempts at the cloning jutsu over a course of an hour, taking a break in between to watch the kids spar. They seemed nicely coordinated, all three fighting at the same time. Each would take turns with each other, just like being in a circle. I watched them block hits and kicks, and take hits and kicks. I reminisced back to when I was enrolled in martial arts. The first time I walked through the doors of the dojo, received my first belt, showed it off to the class. Going from a white belt to an orange belt within the month, practicing with my younger brother to get better behind all of it. After 2 years of sparring with classmates and friends in the same program, I finally was told that I was ready for my black belt. It was one of the best moments in my life up to that point. There I was, just a 16-year-old girl, where the only thing I had ever dreamt of was to have some kind of special to my name. Now here I am, able to clone myself with simple movements of the hands.

When I used chakra for the first time I predicted it to feel weird, but it just feels so natural to me. Just like I had been born for it. _Oh wait, I was_. While Kakashi seemed to not be paying attention and the rest of the team seemed to be taking a short break, I approached them and asked, "Hey, I know a few moves myself, can I try?" Naruto came forward, beaming with opportunity, "Me versus you?" I nodded and waited until he was ready.

We both took our stances, ready to spar. He came for me first, aiming for my head and neck, as well as my leg. I was able to change the trajectory of his fist into the air space next to my head, and was able to block the kick with the opposite arm. To counter his approach, I aimed for a strike to the forehead so I could then land a kick to his shin. After I successfully caused him to drop his guard for a split second, I then landed a punch to the torso to knock him to the ground. I used my weight to pin him down to the ground and he gave me a 'I surrender' cry for help. I helped him back up and he gave me an out-of-wind smile as he complimented my swiftness. I could feel Kakashi's eyes on me from a few yards away trying not to show any surprise of my prior knowledge of what I didn't know to be a method of taijutsu. "Amaya-san, that was amazing! He went down so easily!" Sakura beamed while Naruto shrank at her words. I adjusted my bangs with a smile to hide the discomfiture of her compliment.

I asked them to show me their sparring routines, to see how much they've learned so far. Me being a veteran of the arts, I recognized a few moves, whereas some were foreign. It was very entertaining to watch them too. We exchanged several tips and move combos, as well as defensive moves. It felt nice to talk to someone else about something special like that in my life. After I watched a few more spars between them, Kakashi approached us to inform the team that the hokage wished to see them, leaving me and Kakashi to be by ourselves.

"So, I see you knew a little bit about taijutsu," he said, curiosity hidden somewhere in his bored voice. "Yeah, I have a lot of experience with martial arts," I explained my tenure as a martial arts student, mentioning the rank I achieved and how much effort and patience it took to get there. The only difference about taijutsu and my curriculum was that they taught taijutsu at the academy, or so I was told by Kakashi. I was informed by Kakashi that you can apply chakra to taijutsu to create a hybrid of a ninjutsu and taijutsu. I also learned from him that some people are unable to open their chakra gates, only allowing them to learn and master taijutsu in order to pass the exam that promotes you to the rank of genin.

"So, show me what your skills are," he put his book away, seeming like he was getting ready to fight. I stood there blankly, not quite comprehending what he was talking about. Noticing my confused look, he pointed out, "Well, you said that you can fight, so show me your skills."

I got into the stance I was used to, watching Kakashi change his stature only slightly, giving light to the high difference in our fighting skills. He waited for me to make the first move which would be a big mistake on my part. However, I kept him waiting, not moving a muscle to his indecisiveness. Still, he did not move, expecting me to make the first move. I decided to give up and side with his stubbornness and I went for him, first targeting his arm to immobilize it. Upon a few inches before contact, Kakashi was quicker than I, completely making me miss his arm and make me trip forward. Oh, now this is war.

I boosted my speed and began ruthlessly and strategically trying to get him to slip up and throw a bad hit. His strategy and speed amazed me, as there was no way I could master the speed of sound like him. However, I have some moves that he isn't able to counter.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I occasionally glanced above my book to check on Amaya's progress with her cloning jutsu to make sure that the hokage's wishes were fulfilled. Her clone was getting increasingly better, with the last one she summoned looking about 98% correct. After her last attempt, I followed her eyes that were set on the rest of the team. While I was far away, my senses were still good enough to hear what they said to each other. "Hey, I know a few moves myself, can I try?" Naruto stepped to the front, seeming excited to show off. She went into a stance that I had not seen before, and Naruto was thinking through what he was going to do. He moved first. Big mistake. He knows that. I'll have to talk to him about that later. Within a few seconds, he went from charging towards her to being flat on the ground, pinned down by Amaya. Sakura and Sasuke snickered at Naruto's bad move. I heard Sakura beaming and complimenting her on Naruto's takedown. Amaya looked uncomfortable at being honored, but I could tell somewhere underneath the surface she was grateful for it.

They started to exchange tips and defensive moves to each other. I took my attention away from them while I noticed a messenger bird fly past me, dropping a note on me. I unraveled the scroll in which the note was kept and it read: "Send Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to my office, ASAP. - Sarutobi"

I tucked the scroll into my pocket so I could dispose of it later and approached the team, "The hokage would like to see you three, he said as soon as possible." They quickly left which left Amaya and I alone in the field. Curious to test her skills, I stated, "So, I see you knew a little bit about taijutsu."

"Yeah, I have a lot of experience with martial arts," she continued, "I started off as a rookie and left as a fully-fledged master of the black belt. I also started to informally teach the class of younger kids. It took a lot of dedication and patience to get up the ladder."

"Here in Konoha we teach taijutsu to the students in the academy," I explained, showing the difference between our worlds, "After having a good amount of experience with taijutsu, you can apply chakra to it to make your attacks stronger. Very rarely, there are people that are unable to open their chakra gates to use them. Instead of specializing in ninjutsu and genjutsu, they pass the academy and become a genin regardless of their inability to use ninjutsu, as taijutsu is still a powerful art in itself."

"So, show me what your skills are," I put my book away in my pocket. Amaya stood there blankly not realizing what I had just stated, "Well, you said that you can fight, so show me your skills."

She readied her stance while I shifted my stature slightly. Knowing what I was doing, I did not make the first move. Instead, I waited for her. After a long minute, she seemed to have given up on waiting for me. She targeted my arm first but I dodged it quicker than she could realize I did. She slipped slightly, causing her to trip forward. I could see the irritation in her demeanor after I let her trip like that. When she regained her balance, I could tell that she improved her speed. She then started to try to get me to mess up. Still, I dodged every strike she threw. Suddenly, I saw her concentrate for a second as I noticed a faint glow encase her fist. Chakra. She came towards me and enacted a move that I have never seen before. She successfully pushed me back a foot, a smile going across face as she saw what she had done. "I've never seen that before," I continued, "and you applied chakra too it as well." She nodded, "It was in the spur of the moment, but I am a fast learner. I remember how you told me to concentrate my chakra." Impressed by her ability to get the handle of chakra so quick, I suggested to her that she work on her chakra concentration by completing the tree exercise next.

Finding a suitable tree for the exercise, I started to demonstrate it for her again. She skeptically watched until I made it to a tall branch and planted my feet onto the bottom of it. "While I can understand the concept of focusing your chakra to increase the power of attacks, I can't seem to grasp the concept of being able to use it to defy gravity," she pondered. I didn't quite understand where she was coming from since this was so natural to me here, "Use this tree as your test tree," I pulled my book out to pass the time, "don't get frustrated or else it will break your concentration. Pace back a few yards away from the tree for a running start, and then focus your chakra and 'run' up the tree to this branch." Amaya seemed to know what I was trying to make her understand. I stood right-side-up on the branch and took a seat knowing that this would take a good amount of time. 

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

"Use this tree as your test tree. Don't get frustrated or else it will break your concentration. Pace back a few yards away from the tree for a running start, then focus your chakra and 'run' up the tree to this branch," Kakashi sat on the branch. I tried my best to make him think I understood his instructions. _Alright. A few yards away from the tree. Running start. I got this_. 

I sprinted towards the tree to build up my momentum. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra into my legs and feet expecting to feel myself running up a wall. To my surprise I reached a height of five feet before I fell off of the tree's surface. Rubbing my head, I asked Kakashi why I was unsuccessful, "Shouldn't I have been able to get up there no problem?"

"You need to hold your concentration and picture yourself climbing the tree," he advised, "it's not that simple."  _Second attempt begin._ The second time around I was able to get two feet higher.

-

After several attempts and a lot of chakra later, I declared to Kakashi that I was done for the day and that I was going to walk home by myself. Passing the teams that were training, I noticed that all of them were comprised of similar elements. I noticed that all of the teams were comprised of three people: two boys and one girl. I also noticed that the boys were the ones that did more of the dirty work. Rolling my eyes at this, I captured a familiar face in my sights. I noticed the strange, bowl cut guy from a few days ago. Luckily, he was intensely training so he did not see me walk by. 

Halfway on my trek I was stopped by a strange looking figure. 'He' had a male build, so I inferred such. 'His' head was looking downward so I could not meet 'his' eyes with mine. _This is weird_. 

'He' gripped my arm harshly and spoke huskily, "Amaya Kaisa...."


	7. Makes You Stronger

_"Amaya Kaisa...,"_ he sputtered, which triggered his demeanor to appear as sinister, "they're coming for you..." _They? This must be some crazy old guy._ A few drops of blood dripped from his hidden face as he stumbled and regained stature. I swiftly peeled myself from his grip of my arm and he seemed to blur out of my sight. I decided to shake off what he said, still dumbfounded, however, of his knowledge of my name. I finished my lovely trip back to my new home while thinking to myself what had just happened. I weighed the outcomes visually on my hands: tell Kakashi and let the hokage know? Don't tell Kakashi? The hand carrying my initial outcome seemed to be strongest. I decided to go with that outcome.

While waiting for Kakashi to arrive after several long, tiring hours of reading his book collection, I was meant with a question. A question that made it seem as if he had read my mind, "Who was that man that approached you and what did he want?" I flinched slightly at his coincidental question. "Eh, well. I'm not sure who it was. He spat my name at me and told me that _'they're'_ coming for me." The reaction he gave was nearly the same reaction I gave to the man when the incident occurred. I didn't know why he expected me to know the man's identity/moniker when I've only met a grand total of six or seven people in the village, not to mention no one outside Kakashi's circle. "It would be wise for us to tell the hokage about this. We can't take any chances," he suggests, causing me to become weary of the idea of us walking even more through the village. "Seriously? More walking?" I sighed heavily and he followed by laughing.

"What's so funny?" I crossed my arms. "I have an easier way to get there," he explains, "we can just teleport straight there." In wonder, I had skepticism laced throughout my thoughts. "That's not possible."

"It is here."  
  
"Fair enough."

He told me to link my arm around his. I did as I was told, and suddenly I felt an odd feeling through my body and I was met with the hokage mansion in my sights. I stared at the fire symbol on the front in awe, surprised on this new mode of transportation. "See? That wasn't so bad," he jokes. I was hit with a feeling of nausea from my newest and shortest expedition. After assuring him I felt fine, we entered the office after we were welcomed in. The hokage must have expected a short visit about how well I was conforming, but after realizing the serious look on our faces his demeanor changed. "Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed and I soon followed, "we have something important to discuss with you." The hokage nodded and pointed to the chairs, which we nicely declined. "What is it that you would like to discuss?" the hokage took a long drag off of his pipe. "Earlier today after training, Amaya was walking back to my house with a shadow clone of mine following close behind her. I noticed a shorter, heavily-clothed man approach her with his head down. I noticed he spoke to her but I wasn't sure what it was about. When I arrived a while later I confronted her about it." I nodded throughout his explanation to provide validity for the old man. "And what was it that he said to you, Amaya?" he inquired. "Well, he said my full name and then told me that, ' _they're_ ' coming for me."

The old man removed his pipe from his mouth and pondered in my response. "Kakashi, you are ordered to keep an extra eye on Amaya until this threat is eliminated. We must not take any chances. I'm going to continue your team function normally so that if there is a mole among us, it will not scare them away." Kakashi nodded. "Since your team needs to act normally, I am giving Team 7 a mission. Your mission is a C-rank mission. You must investigate a series of disturbances a few villages north and determine if they are just rumors. This is a C-rank only due to possible dangers that you may face. I trust that you will take care of them if they surface, and I also trust that you will protect Amaya from them. It will take you a day at most to reach your destination, where you will be met by the village elder. Report back to me your findings." We left to tell the rest of the team about our newest mission. Jokingly on the way I asked, "So, do you have to follow me into the bathroom now or something?" Kakashi didn't seem to realize it was supposed to be funny, but replied with a simple shake of the head. _Lame. Take a joke._

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Naruto wondered, "Oh hi Amaya-san." I still wasn't familiar with the suffixes in this place. I waved in response and looked at Kakashi, expecting him to relay the news. "I've received a mission from the hokage and we leave as soon as possible to complete it. I will tell you more about it on the way there." They split up to ready themselves for their (my first) mission. I guess now I'll be able to see more of this place.

-

After an hour of waiting for Kakashi to prepare for this somewhat simple mission, we finally met with the team. Naruto appeared more eager for this compared to the other two. The girl, Sakura, seemed to be infatuated with the dark-haired boy. Thinking to myself about this uncanny, one-sided romance, I found myself chuckling. "So, Kakashi-sensei, what is our mission?" Sasuke, the dark-haired boy spoke up. "The mission that was assigned to us was labeled as a C-rank, but could be nothing more than a D-rank. A few villages north of us there have been reports of a series of disturbances, and if there is anything more than just this, we must dispel them and report back. It will take a day to reach the village, and there we will be meted by the village elder." The rest of the team nodded at the details.

Wanting me to keep up, Kakashi and the team stuck at a steady walking pace. I kept to myself on the most part, remarking a few things of the forest here and there. The scenery was very vast and seemed never-ending. However, after what felt like several years, we made our way onto a body of water. Here, we gathered some water for drinking and took a rest for about an hour. Kakashi informed us that we were only almost halfway there. After our short-lived but much needed rest, we set off again. However, we picked up our pace slightly too avoid nightfall.

Kakashi was in the lead and I was following behind him, the rest of the team in the back. I noticed Kakashi slightly going slower to where I was, a look of concern on his half-covered face.

**_ Kakashi's P.O.V. _ **

Noticing how tired the team was, I spotted a small river intercepting our path. I informed them that we would be stopping shortly to regain some energy. After everyone agreed to go on, we were on our way to the northern village once more. After several miles of this, I began to sense something out of the ordinary. I lifted my headband up, exposing my sharingan and activating it. I noticed an unknown chakra parallel to ours following us through the trees. I heightened my senses to ready for a hit. I decided to slow down slightly to meet Amaya to quietly tell her to stay calm. "Amaya," I whispered, almost inaudible, "stay calm for what's about to happen." She nodded in confusion, but somehow must have understood. I centered in front of our formation and signaled something behind me to inform my team of a future attack. They nodded and kept their normality. As if I had been spot on with my timing, two black and gray blurs swept out of the shadows of the trees, exposing themselves to us. Naruto formed a few shadow clones, meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke became well-equipped with kunai and shuriken between their fingers. I gave them silent orders to surround Amaya while I took on the two prowlers.

Two men having almost the same appearance appeared several yards in front of me. "Kakashi Hatake," one of the men laughed. "And the rest of the team," the other laughed likewise. "Who are you and what do you want?" I sternly presented myself as I kept my sharingan exposed. Instead of answering my question, they went straight to the chase. I calculated their next moves, aiming towards Amaya. _Amaya, what would they want with her? Only select few know she is here. Wait a second, that man must have something to do with this. I need to expel them from these grounds._

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" The chakra-formed water dragon engulfed one of the men, causing his downfall. The other was still on his way to attack the rest of the team to gather his target, Amaya. I quickly summoned a shadow clone under my breath and went in for the kill. "Lightning Cutter!" The familiar electricity formed in my palm, zapping itself with great power. Before I could hit him, he quickly disappeared. "Kakashi-sensei! They took Amaya!" Naruto yelled. _Damnit, how could I let her get out of my sight. I need to find her._ I seeded a message into my shadow clone to finish the mission with my team, insisting I needed to find her myself. My team quickly departed to the destination.

**_ Amaya's P.O.V. _ **

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Something I had never seen before formed in the air. It was a huge, limbless, water dragon. I watched in awe as it crashed down on one of the guys. I still noticed the other guy making his way towards me and the kids. Kakashi formed a bright, blue lightning bolt of sorts in his palm and went on a stampede. The kids readied their weapons (and clones?) but he was too fast for them to stop. The last thing I could see was the look on Kakashi's face. He did not look happy. Before I could call out, my vision went black.

-

"W-Where am I?" I felt a strange liquid in my mouth, causing me to spit it out. I was challenged to open my eyes, and when I did I was met with the strange sight of blood travelling down my chin, and a different setting. I took in my surroundings and saw I was chained to a wall, an idea that never crossed my mind before. _Am I in some kind of movie?_ Quick flashes of the previous events answered my question. I called out into the empty storeroom-like room. "Where am I? And who are you?!" I thought to myself how silly it looked for me to be calling out to nothing like that. My torn clothes told me that I wasn't in the cleanest of places. "Ah, allow me to introduce myself," a familiar man walked into the room. I recognized him as the man that approached me in the village earlier. "My name is Kosui, and it has been long past our meeting, Amaya Kaisa." Just the very sound of his voice was enough to make me cringe. I had already had a hard time adjusting to my new life, and now I'm being kidnapped by some guy that knows me but I don't know him? My life is fantastic. Or, at least whatever kind of life I had before this. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned. This caused an unsettling reaction in Kosui. He laughed at my question, perceiving it as a light humor. "Why am I doing this? Well, your silly parents didn't listen to the price of what they have done. They should have listened to me. But no one wants to listen to someone that does what they want." _What do my parents have to do with this?_ "My parents, how do you know them?" I asked. "Well, well, well. Let me tell you the story. But you already know most of it. During the war and the poaching of your people, you were born into the great ranks of that silly clan. Your parents wanted to exile you from the harm that was about to ensue. I was a client of your father's works, and he knew of my power. He told me that he would do anything to save his precious daughter from harm's way," Kosui laughed maniacally, "He brought me to you, and your mother followed the sorry fellow. While I was trying to explain the price of what I was about to commit, your parents listened to it not one bit. I was trying to tell them that once you arrive back to your lovely home, I would have to crash the pity party and dispose of you, which was supposed to happen to you in the first place." I gulped, "Why kill me? I have nothing special to give you."

"Now that? You are wrong about that. Tell me everything that you know about your power." _My power? I don't even know about the place that I supposedly come from._ "I-I don't know anything about what you're talking about."

"Oh please, me and you both know what I am speaking of. Your Lightning Release chakra nature. Your ability to use black lightning. Tell me about it," Kosui insisted, inching closer to a strange-looking switch embedded into the wall. "I don't kn-" My answer was cut off by a wave of electricity that stormed through my body, causing my muscles to go all kinds of crazy. "I don't have any knowledge of my abilities, and I don't know anything about my family," I assured the persistent man of my affiliation with concepts formed elsewhere. I told him about how I was raised someplace different to this place. Yet again, he still sent waves through my body. Something strange that I realized, however, is that each time he pulled the lever, I would tell myself it was going to hurt, I experienced pain, but afterwards, I felt as if I had downed hundreds of Red Bulls. _Is my body utilizing this electricity and using it for itself?_ I could feel the warmth of my necklace radiating through my chest, causing a warm and fuzzy feeling. _What is this? What am I?_ Luckily for me, Kosui thought that the lightning was causing me intense harm. "Silly girl, you are powerless. Look at you, drowning in pain. You don't deserve this power, only the best such as I deserve it! That masked man will never find you here, now you are better off dead!" _Oh, that's it, he wants to be the boss? I think it's time someone showed him._ I felt an intense anger rise within me as I yanked the chains and shackles from my arms and legs. I felt my hair jolt slightly as a field of black lightning darted back and forth surrounding my arms. "Yes! _Yes!_ This is what I would like to see," Kosui chanted excitedly. Hearing his voice caused my anger to boil even more over the rim. "Don't you dare treat me like I'm the dirt in between your boot tracks, you're a scumbag. The worst scumbag of them all," as my anger increased, so did the burning of my necklace. My chakra was going crazy through my body as I inched closer to Kosui. A familiar voice took me out of my spell as I was about to strike, "Amaya!" Kakashi busted through the rock wall of the room and stood still in between me and my enemy. "Kakashi, kill this son of a-" He stopped my words from coming out by pushing on my forehead, making me lose complete feeling in my body and causing me to fall to the ground. "W-What was that for?" I asked, dazed. "Let me handle this, your chakra is still uncontrollable." I scoffed at his remark. Powerless, I decided to follow his orders.

He pulled his headband up and formed handsigns that were too fast to recognize. He formed his chakra into the same lightning ball from earlier and went towards Kosui. Kosui still seemed carefree, even though he was close to his deathbed. Kakashi made the hit which caused Kosui to billow backwards into the stone part of the wall. I cringed at the pain he inflicted, but was still happy that Kosui was getting a taste of his own medicine. Kakashi's next move created a huge ball of fire that originated from Kakashi's mouth. Kosui quickly dispelled the fire with a quick stream of water from a pipe he busted open from the wall. Kosui then called a strange word out and then disappeared, only leaving his indent in the wall where he once had been. "Where did he go?" I asked, knowing there was no answer to be given. Kakashi seemed pissed at the thought of Kosui escaping once again. "What happened here?" Kakashi asked, turning to me, also exposing his opposite eye. "Well, I woke up here with my arms and legs restrained by chains. He told me that his name is Kosui and he kept asking me questions about my family and my power. Then he told me about when I arrived in the other dimension. He mentioned something about how the price for what he had done for my parents was to wait for my arrival and kill me himself." Kakashi took in what I said easily, "Are you able to stand?" I struggled to move my muscles as a response, and he simply picked me up and informed me that we're going back to Konoha. We left the hovel I was kept in and asked Kakashi, "How long have I been in there for?" He told me that it took him several hours to find me using his tracking skills, and that the kids and his clone have finished the mission. He also told me that the disturbances in that village were merely rumors and that the hokage's suspicions were set aside. Once we met with the path again, we intercepted Team 7. Kakashi told the team that I was fine, and that we need to get back as soon as possible. After we began on our way back to the village, I mouthed an almost silent thanks to Kakashi, who formed a smile under his mask.

-

Once the feeling in my muscles came back, I insisted to Kakashi that I would be fine enough to walk along with them the rest of the way. He informed me that we were already approaching the village, and the gates came into our view. With the time that I had left before we report to the hokage, I formulated my story about what happened to me. Kakashi told the kids to go home and rest for the time being so that Kakashi could fill in the hokage on details of the mission, including the details that I experienced.

"Ahh, Kakashi. How did the mission go? I trust there was no trouble in investigating?" the hokage puffed on his pipe. "Hokage-sama, the disturbances were merely rumors. However, a situation occurred on the way there that we need to inform you about. Amaya," he looked over at me. "Yeah, well, long story short, on the way there I was kidnapped by the same guy that approached me in the village yesterday. He told me that his name is Kosui, and that he is the guy that sent me to the other dimension. He also told me about how my parents didn't listen to some price that there was for sending me there. Honestly, I really had no idea about what he was talking about. He told me that he had to wait for my arrival and kill me when the time comes. He also kept asking me about my family and my powers, but I had nothing to tell him. He kept electrocuting me, which fueled my power more, and-" My words stirred intrigue in the old man, "You say that the electricity caused your powers to increase?" I nodded. "Hmm. Interesting. We must look out for this Kosui. He mentioned your parents? Did he say anything else about them?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, then. Thank you Kakashi for completing the mission, and thank you for filling me in on what occurred. However, Kakashi, I have something that I would like to discuss with you. Amaya, please wait outside for a few moments." I nodded with suspicion but followed his orders.

**_ Kakashi's P.O.V. _ **

"Well, then. Thank you Kakashi for completing the mission, and thank you for filling me in on what occurred. However, Kakashi, I have something that I would like to discuss with you. Amaya, please wait outside for a few moments." Amaya left the room, leaving me with hokage-sama. "What is this about?"

"A few of my ANBU soldiers delivered a scroll to me while you were gone on the mission," the hokage opened a scroll that was on his desk, "We have reports that Amaya's real mother is being enslaved by this Kosui man. His influence on her has turned her into an evil force in the ruins of the village, but we are not sure if she is being enslaved as such or if she is acting upon her own will." I was rather shocked at the ANBU's intel, but unsure of how to react to it. "So, what does this mean for Amaya?"

"Well, I would like it if this were kept between you and I. Do not share this information with Amaya. We need to investigate this behind closed doors before we release this. Please, keep Amaya under your watch until the threat is abolished fully. I would also like it if you would begin teaching Amaya how to utilize her power. Dismissed." I bowed in respect and exited the room, where I met Amaya. She seemed to be staring in space, but was jolted out of it when I closed the door. "So, what top secret business were you guys talking about?" she inquired. "Nothing important," I remarked in such a way to discourage her from asking any further questions, "Tomorrow you will learn how to use your power, and hopefully you will be able to succeed." _This girl is going to be a firecracker._


End file.
